


I can barely breathe, with you here loving me

by nomnom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Embarrassed Louis, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Louis shaving around his nipples, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Shy Louis, Top Harry, that is Very Important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnom/pseuds/nomnom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis having cute morning sex and L gets rimmed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can barely breathe, with you here loving me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This was actually inspired by a couple of tumblr posts and the tweet about LOUIS SHAVING AROUND HIS NIPPLES. Omg. Anyway! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> (This work is purely fiction.) ((Except the part where Louis shaves around his nipples. Did you guys see????))

Harry woke up with the taste of sleep still lingering in his mouth and a pleasant soreness through his body. He blinked his eyes slowly before lifting one hand to rub at them, watching the rays of gold seep in through their curtains. He shuffled slightly backwards on the bed to move closer to the warmth that was holding him. Louis’ arm was heavy around his waist, their legs tangled with each other’s with Louis’ toes tucked under Harry’s ankle.

There was a tiny shift on the bed and a soft hum from behind Harry’s ear. The hold around his waist tightened and Louis started to rub his hand up and down Harry’s abdomen and chest. Harry let out an appreciative sigh and moved instinctively in Louis’ hold. The smaller man untwined their legs and stretched his own, pointing his toes towards the end of the bed, his eyes closed and face scrunching up.

Harry turned his head back to look at his golden boy fondly before turning in his arms, moving in for a kiss. Louis closed the distance between them and gave Harry a gentle closed-mouth peck on the lips before pulling away.

‘’My mouth is gross,” Louis whispered, voice still deep and gravelly with the last remnants of sleep.

Harry only gave a small pout before he leaned in again, his hand going to cup Louis’ jaw, feeling the scruff under his palm. It started with little kisses at first, before Harry licked Louis’ upper lip, asking for permission. Louis made a noise at the back of his throat and parted his lips for Harry, his hand going to rest on the small of Harry’s back, pulling him in closer.

Harry licked into Louis’ mouth and Louis just lets him, let the younger boy take the reins. Before Harry pulled away, he pressed soft sweet kisses to the corner of Louis’ mouth. Louis giggled softly and hid into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“You’re gross,” he said, but with fondness laced in his voice.

Harry grinned his big toothy grin and pulled Louis closer, threading his fingers through Louis’ hair. “You love me anyway.”

“I do love you anyway,” Louis said, and Harry could feel his smile, visualize the crinkles by his eyes.

Louis pulled back and rested his cheek on Harry’s pillow, their faces only inches apart, noses almost touching. He lowered his gaze and twirled a piece of Harry’s curl around his index finger. “Your hair is getting so long.”

“You like it long?”

There was a pause where Louis just continues to play with Harry’s hair. Time seemed to have stopped in that moment and everything was so, so serene. A gentle summer breeze was blowing through the curtains and the sunrays were bathing the room with a warm shade of gold and nothing else seem to matter but the two of them, bodies tangled up in their bed, wrapped in the warmth of the duvet and the heat of each other’s bodies.

“I’ll cut it if you don’t like it,” Harry mumbled, careful not to speak too loud. He didn’t want to break this bubble of calm they so rarely get when they work.

“No, I like it,” Louis replies quickly, and Harry was so mesmerized by the slow blinks Louis does when he still half-sleepy. “That way I can pull and tug on it the way you like,” he added, clear blue eyes twinkling with mischief, making Harry blush a soft pink.

They lay that way in each other’s arms for a while more in comfortable silence before Louis declared his need to pee. He laughs when Harry let him go with a pout. He pushed the duvet away and got out of bed, still undressed, and walked towards the ensuite.

There was a hum of approval from the bed, and Louis turned, mouth opened with mock outrage, hand flying backwards to cover his bum.

“Mr Styles! I am. Scandalised!” he hissed before breaking into giggles and got into the ensuite, closing the door behind him.

He laughed when he heard a muffled “Come back and give me a piece of that ass, Tomlinson!”

\---

Harry was sat against a pillow propped up against the headboard as Louis came out from the ensuite, scrolling through his phone.

Louis ran and jumped onto the bed, landing on top of Harry’s legs, “Hi.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, “You sure took your time to pee.”

Louis huffed and pressed a loving kiss to Harry’s stomach. Harry flashed a silly grin at him, fingers combing through his own curls to push them back. Louis tucked his face into Harry’s shoulder, his lips ghosting on Harry’s collar bone.

Harry’s hand was splayed across Louis’ back, his fingers going over each bump of Louis’ spine.

“Hey, baby?” Louis asked softly, sounding hesitant and unsure.

“Mm?” Harry hummed, pulling back to try to look at Louis.

The older boy bit his lower lip and avoided Harry’s worried gaze, seeming to find his own thumb very interesting. His lashes fanned over his delicate cheek bones, the ends turning a lighter shade as they caught the light.

“What’s wrong?” Harry prompted, reaching out to take one of Louis’ hand in his own, his thumbing rubbing soothing circles on Louis’ knuckles. Louis shifted uncomfortably then nudged Harry’s legs so that he can settle between them, his back flushed against Harry’s front. He took Harry’s hands and guided them so that Harry’s arms are wrapped around his small waist. There was another small stretch of silence as Louis tried to find the right words to say.

“You know...the other day you said you wanted to try that thing? I, I think I’m ready?” Louis said quickly.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Louis and rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder, “What thing?”

“You know! That thing you said you wanted to do!” Louis replied, his Yorkshire accent even stronger now that he is all flustered.

“What?” Harry asked again, brows pulling to the centre in genuine confusion.

Louis sighed exasperatedly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “You... yousaidyouwantedtoeatmeoutremember?” he forced out in a hurry.

Honestly, Harry wasn’t trying to give Louis a hard time or make him squirm, he just simply cannot recall what he said nor hear Louis’ flurry of words.

“Sorry, sweetheart, what did you say? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“You wanted to eat me out, remember?!” Louis huffed angrily, lower lip jutting out into a pout, brows furrowed in frustration.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock at Louis’ outburst but then he was laughing, eyes crinkling and lips stretched wide.

Louis turned to glare at Harry before turning away again. He will _not_ cry. Louis Tomlinson simply will not cry. Jesus Christ, this is so fucking embarrassing.

When Harry finally gathered his wits and realised the sag in Louis’ posture, he reached out to touch Louis’ elbow. But Louis jerked his arm away in childish anger.

“Heyyyy,” Harry said in his usual slow drawl.

“You could’ve said you didn’t want to do it! You didn’t have to laugh! I...I even... Forget it, just, just leave it.”

“You even what? And who said I didn’t want to do it. I’m sorry for laughing. Of course I want to eat you out, sweetheart.” he asked, slowly coaxing Louis into his arms again.

Louis visibly relaxed, “Oh. Oh, okay.”

“What were you going to say just now? You even what?” Harry asked, kissing the sensitive spot behind Louis’ ear to get him to relax.

“I, erm, I tried to clean myself up extra good today? Y’know, in case you’re gonna stuff your tongue up my arse,” he said a little awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood and cover up his nerves.

Harry chuckled and stared at Louis fondly, “Well, get on your elbows and knees then.”

Louis was so bashful in the way that he moved and it was so fucking cute that Harry couldn’t help himself when he tugged Louis into his lap to kiss him silly. Louis turned into it instinctively and cupped one of his hands lightly on the side of Harry’s neck, his other hand restly against one of Harry’s swallow.

Louis shivered when Harry’s hand trailed down his chest to play with his nipple. Louis could feel Harry smile as the younger boy pulled back from the kiss to stare at Louis’ chest. Louis smiled shyly, “You like it?”

Harry smiled a big goofy smile and surged forward to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss again, his fingers pinching the hardening nub, “You’re so fucking amazing, Lou. I can’t believe you shaved around your nipple.”

Louis shrugged, “It was kinda weird? So, I don’t know, I thought maybe you will like this better.”

“I love you,” Harry said, bumping his nose against Louis’, making the boy laugh, ”hair or no hair.”

Louis was full of jitters when Harry helped him onto his knees and elbows. Harry could tell Louis was tense by the hard set of his shoulders so his rubbed Louis’ shoulders for a while before pressing kisses down Louis’ spine, leaving a trail of wet marks on his back.

Louis was already breathing hard, beads of sweat gathering as he leaned his forehead on his clasped hands. “Harry...” he whined as he felt Harry sucking on the flesh on the swell of his bum. Harry only pulled away from the flesh when it started to bruise, his index finger tracing down Louis’ thigh, feeling the muscles jump there. Louis dug his toes into the sheet and dipped his back further, pushing his bum into the air.

Both of Harry’s hands ran up and down the back of Louis’ thighs before he cupped Louis’ bum. Louis was still in wonder at the size of Harry’s hands, when he felt Harry’s thumbs spreading him open.

“Mmph,” Louis moaned as he felt himself clench on nothing. It wasn’t like Harry hadn’t seen his asshole before, but this felt even more intimate and intense, making Louis shake slightly as he tried to mentally prepare himself of what was to come.

Louis felt his body go weak when he feels Harry do it, licks him once over his quivering hole and he was so gone. “Oh... Hazza...” he whimpered, not sure whether he wanted more or to move away. But before Louis could even organise his thoughts, Harry was licking over him again and again, the flat of his tongue going over the puckered flesh, making Louis wet.

Louis was fighting to stay still, squirming around in Harry’s strong hold as Harry pressed a kiss right _there_. Then Harry lifted his head and kneaded circles into Louis’ butt cheeks, “Okay up there?” he asked, voice deep and a little wild.

Louis nodded, “Yeah... I’m fine, Harry. Please...”

And honestly, who was Harry to say no when Louis was all pretty and begging?

He parted Louis’ buttcheeks again and flattened his tongue against the hole, starting to lick into him. Louis was making soft whimpering noises as he pressed his cheek against their soft pillow, his eyes shut and his hands clutching tightly on the duvet. He could feel Harry’s hair tickling his bum as the younger boy eat him out, and Louis was uncontrollably making all sorts of noises. Louis gasped when Harry moaned against him, sending vibrations up all the right places.

“Hazza, Hazza baby, want you to fuck me,” Louis moaned as he reached a hand back to tug at Harry’s hair. Harry looked manic as he pulled away from between Louis’ bum, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked so untamed and animalistic, it sent what felt like electric shocks through Louis’ body. Blue eyes meet green eyes and Louis swallowed before saying again, “Want you to fuck me.”

Harry moved up and lined his body against Louis, fitting them together as he kissed Louis’ neck, sucking on a fading bruise. Louis could feel Harry’s hardness against his back and tried to grind against it, making Harry hiss with pleasure, and biting down harder on the flesh he was just worrying with his teeth. Harry ran his toes down from the back of Louis’ right knee to his ankle, spreading his legs further apart. Louis was now pressed into the mattress with his face resting on his bicep, his elbows no longer holding him up.

Louis tilted his head back, puckering his lips and demanding for a kiss. Harry giggled and pressed his lips to Louis’. Oh. _Oh._ Louis could taste himself. It wasn’t _bad_. It tasted slightly salty and musky and with the tiniest hint of the scented soap he used to clean himself out just now in the shower.

He moaned into Harry’s mouth and moved his hips against Harry’s. They only parted when they felt the burning need for air and Harry planted a lingering kiss on Louis’ cheek before moving to get the lube from their nightstand. He coated his fingers before pressing one into Louis.

Louis moaned and clenched on Harry’s middle finger before grumbling, “You know I can do more than that!”

Harry chuckled and pressed another finger into Louis, scissoring them to stretch the older boy out.

Louis was pressing his hips backwards, wanting more when Harry has had four fingers in him for a while, “Hazza, fuck me al-”

The words were lost in his mouth when he felt Harry’s fingers left him, quickly replaced by his cock.

“Fuck,” Harry moaned, tangling his fingers with Louis’, “You’re so tight, sweetie, fuck. So good for me.”

Harry stilled when he bottomed out to let Louis adjust. The blue-eyed boy was letting out the prettiest moans and whimpers as he squirmed under Harry, moving his hips slightly to feel the slide of Harry inside him.

“You can move now. Take it slow,” Louis said, fingers digging into the sheets.

Harry held himself up with one hand before pulling out slightly then thrusting back in. He moved slowly at first, thrusting shallowly into Louis.

“Harder,” Louis choked out, nearly sobbing as his cock felt so sensitive from constantly rubbing against the sheets with Harry pressing him into the mattress and rocking hard into him.

Louis let out unabashed little _ah ah ahs_ as Harry pounded into him, “Fuck Harry, i need, I need to come. Please, fuck!”

Harry grunted as he continued slamming into Louis, his hand moving to stroke Louis’ cock, making the older boy throw his head back in ecstasy. Harry rubbed his thumbed over the slit when he reaches the head and presses frantic kisses to every part of Louis his lips can reach.

“Come for me baby,” he whispered as he nipped on Louis’ earlobe and Louis was gone.

He trashed around a bit on the bed as he came, feeling so goddamn sensitive as Harry works him through it, his hand continue moving up and down the shaft the milk him out. He could feel himself clenching down hard on Harry, pushing the younger boy over the edge as well. He sighed happily into his arms when he felt Harry spill into him.

Louis was limp when Harry pulled out of him, managing only a small noise of dissatisfaction. Harry flipped him back around so he was lying on his back with a pillow under his head.

“Lou, you okay?” he asked softly, his thumb running across Louis’ cheek, “Hey, you’re scaring me, Lou.”

Louis could hear the worry laced in Harry’s voice so he mustered all his strength and opened his eyes, lips lifted in a small smile, “You destroyed me.”

Harry giggled fondly, clear green eyes twinkling before he got out of bed to go to the ensuite to fetch some wet towels. He wiped himself down in the toilet and let the towel in the tub before bringing a clean towel back into the room to help clean Louis up.

Louis hissed when Harry wiped over his sensitive bits, toes curling.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Harry apologized, typical of him really. “Almost done.”

He discards the towel on the floor when he’s done with Louis and climbed into bed with him, pulling the duvet over them before tucking Louis under his chin. Louis nuzzled into Harry skin and breathed in his distinct scent before pressing a soft kiss under his jaw.

“I love you,” Louis said tiredly, his eyelids drooping.

“I love you too, Lou,” Harry answered and planted a loving kiss on the top of Louis’ head.

“Next time, I want to eat you out,” Louis mumbled before drifting off into peaceful sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this! And also, feel free to leave me prompts!
> 
> Come say hi and have a chat on my [tumblr](http://eczemawarrriorprincess.tumblr.com/)! :-)


End file.
